


You're Asking Me Out?

by purrpickle



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I actually have much love for this one and my portrayal of Finn, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/pseuds/purrpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany surprises Finn with a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Asking Me Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested a Fritters fic, so I provided. Thanks! :D
> 
> (Originally posted 6/11/12.)

Turning from where he had just finished checking his teeth in the bathroom mirror, Finn let out a very un-boyish yelp when he found Brittany standing in his way. " _Brittany_?" he hissed, eyes darting around, "What are you _doing_ here?"

Brittany tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"This is the _boys'_ bathroom!"

"Really?" Looking around, Brittany's eyebrows raised. "Oh, that explains the strange toilets. I just thought they were from France."

Finn's brow furrowed. "…What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Perking up, Brittany nodded. "I was looking for you."

The confused expression on Finn's face didn't ease. When the bathroom door opened, a nameless freshman pausing with deer-in-the-headlights eyes, staring at them, spurred Finn into pulling Brittany out of the bathroom. Only letting out a breath when it didn't seem like anyone noticed, he whirled on the blonde. "Okay, _what_ do you want?"

"You're single. I'm single. You're popular. I'm popular. And, like, I'm tall enough that you wouldn't have to bend over to kiss me," Brittany said seriously.

Finn's face screwed up. "You're…" He waved back and forth between them, face slowly melting into shock, "Asking me out…?"

"Yeah, like two years ago except Santana won't be there and she won't have sex with you. I'll probably have sex with you, though. You _are_ on the football team."

Finn swallowed. Looking away, he ran his hand through his hair. Finally, he turned back to her, "If I say yes, will I get to _eat_ this time?"

Brittany smiled, reaching out a hand to pat his arm, "I already told you we're going to have sex, Finn. You don't need to ask." Turning, she asked over her shoulder, "Pick me up after glee?"

Staring into space, eyebrows encroaching on each other, Finn nodded slowly. "Yeah," a real smile started curling up one corner of his mouth, eyes moving up to meet her gaze, "Sure."

"Great!" Waving, Brittany walked off, humming My Headband under her breath.

Puck stepped up to Finn's shoulder. Joining Finn in watching the blonde move farther down the hall, he offered, "You've just been Brittany-ed, haven't you?"

Finn nodded.

Grinning, Puck slapped Finn's back. "Be sure to save up your strength," he called as he walked off, "You're going to need it with her."

"…Right," Finn whispered, turning stiffly on his heel, "Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman…"


End file.
